cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Saoirse
19 |activenations = 19 |percentactive = 100% |totalstrength = 128,766 |monthchange = |avgstrength = 6,777 |totalnukes = 0 |score = 1.13 }} Constitution Preamble: We, the members of Saoirse, come together in a form of unity, to create this document for the establishment of the Saoirse Alliance. Saoirse is dedicated to the values of community,unity, peace, prosperity, and sovereignty. Whether through success or failure, Saoirse members will stand together. Each member of Saoirse will do its upmost duty to uphold the constitution of Saoirse, as well the values bestowed in our daily interactions with our members, as well as those associated with other alliance affiliations. In Saoirse, our daily goal is to strive towards excellence in everything we do, here in Digiterra. Article I: Alliance Membership Saoirse welcomes new, current, and rerolls into the Saoirse community, as long as they abide by the membership qualifications. Saoirse Membership Qualifications: - Applicants must not be engaged in any wars at the time of their application. - Applicants cannot be a member of another alliance while in Saoirse. - Applicants are expected to switch to the Orange Sphere,and remain on it as long as u are in the alliance. If for some reason you wish to not change to orange, the applicant may seek a waiver exemption by posting in application the reasons for requesting such waiver. - Applicant must post the Oath of Saoirse, and a Membership Application. Resigning from Saoirse: A member of Saoirse may resign from the alliance at any time. The member must be in good standing, not engaged in an alliance war or conflict, have no unpaid debts, and has posted their resignation in the appropriate area on the Saoirse forums. If a member leaves during a war or conflict, or has an unpaid debt, the Saiorse Government will use all resources to come after you till all issues are resolved. Expulsion: A Sairse member may be expelled from the alliance for the following reasons: -Declaring war for any reason without authorization from Saoirse Gov -Membership in another alliance while in Saoirse -Giving private alliance information to another alliance -Actions that may cause detrimental harm to the members, and/or alliance, or to any of our allies. Article II: Saoirse Government Secretary General: The Secretary General is in charge of the day to day operations within the alliance. The Secretary General is a permanent position until resignation. If the Secretary General resigns for any reason, a vote for a new Secretary General is to be held to get a replacement. Asst. Secretary General: Is the 2nd in command of the alliance, and helps oversee the day to day operrations within the alliance. Secretary of Interior: The Secretary of Interior is in charge with forum administration, new applicants, maintaining membership levels, and keeping open internal communications with Saoirse members. Secretary of Economics: The Secretary of Economics is in charge of financing member nations, setting up trade circles,and maintaining the economic programs of the alliance. Secretary of State: The Secretary of State is the official diplomatic representative of the Saoirse Alliance. The Secretary of State is in charge of establishing relations with other alliances, managing diplomats, negotitating and signing treaties with other alliances, in Digiterra. Secretary of Military: The Secretary of Military is in charge of the organization of our military, as well as the strengthening and training of our member nations, and ensuring the overall defense of our alliance. Article IIA: Government Appointments The Secretary General appoints all secretaries for the leadership of the Saoirse alliance. Each secretary may appoint deputies to help maintain each department. Deputies have no real power within the alliance.Secretaries can be removed at any time by the Secretary General if he/she feels it to be necessary to do so. Such removal can not be without cause. Secretary Removal As stated above, a Secretary may be removed if necessary, but only with cause. Causes may be treason, violating the constitution, detrimental behavior to alliance,etc. Article III: Saoirse Policies Tech Raiding: The Saiorse Alliance has instituted a No Tech Raiding Policy against any nation in Digiterra. Violators will be expelled from the alliance. Foreign Policy: Saoirse is a peaceful alliance. Saoirse strives to handle all disputes diplomatically to resolve any issues. If for some reason that a resolution can't be handled diplomatically between Saoirse and the other alliance, we will seek mediation through an allie or mediator. Saoirse will use military force and any resources at our disposal as a last resort, if the issue can not be handled, diplomatically. Saoirse War Policy: At such time that a Saoirse member, the alliance, or an ally, is attacked, all alliance members must come to their defense. Failure to come to the defense of Saoirse, an alliance member, or an ally in time of war, is punishable by expulsion from the alliance. Unauthorized Aggression Policy: No member of Saoirse is allowed for any reason to begin a war against any nation for any reason. Any member who violates this policy will get a warning, and will be told to declare peace immediately. Any future violation of this policy, will be an immediate expulsion from the alliance, and will be held accountable for paying all reparations to that nation, for the attack. Article IV: Saoirse Assembly All member who have been approved for membership by the Ministry of Interior are immediately granted the right to voice their opinions on all alliance affairs. The affairs are general policies, treaties, constitutional amendments,etc. Article V: Saoirse Member Rights - Members have the right to free speech -Members have a right to voice their opinions in all alliance affairs - Members have a right to petition the government for any grievances. -Members must conduct themselves in a civilized mannerism at all times. -Members may not speak for the Saoirse Alliance without the expressed consent of the Government. Constitutional Amendments: Any member of the alliance may propose an amendment to the charter, at anytime. In order for the proposal to become law, the vote must be passed by a 75 vote +1% vote of the Saoirse Assembly. Mergers and Disbandment: Saoirse merge or disband only with 90+1% approval of the entire alliance.